fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls)
Blossom is a main character is The Powerpuff Girls, and leader of the superhero group of the same name that protects the city of Townsville from all types of threats. Before Season 1 Main article: Flower Kubelik Blossom, along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, was created two months prior to the start of the season. The professor states that it was only an accident that that they were meant to stay in the artificial gestation for much longer. Instead, they were accidentally mentally born at around five years old despite the fact that they were physically teenagers. In those two months, their only visitor was a friend of the Professor's named Kathleen Keane. She read them stories and spoke fondly of the world outside the basement where Professor John Utonium would not let them leave. Eventually, Blossom and her sisters decided to sneak out. Season 1 Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sneaked out on the day of Elliott Meyer's inauguration. They decided to watch it, not fully knowing what an inauguration was. Blossom sent her sisters to the concession stand, and decided to check out a mysterious man watching the inauguration from the rooftops. Without realizing it, Blossom broke the man's wrists, stopping him from assassinating the Mayor. The act was witnessed by Tyler Osborn. Elliott Meyer requested that Sarah Bellum bring the girls down so he could publicly introduce to the world the girls that saved his life, even naming them 'The Powerpuff Girls.' Not long after, feral dogs sent by the 'higher power' attacked Keane and Utonium. Blossom and her sisters were successful in stopping the dogs. Later, the girls were taken to the park to play Frisbee, where the showed off their ability to fly, and showed off their ability to fight crime effectively against the Amoeba Boys. Kathleen Keane insisted that they be enrolled in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. At school, Blossom immediately fell in love with Keane's TA, a high school junior named Justin Bradley. She followed him to school, Townsville High School, where she watched him from afar. When another student named Lucas threatened him, Blossom intervened, revealing that she was watching him. She ran off before she could say anything and continued to ignore Justin. She was visibly, and verbally, upset when another student implied tat Justin would not be returning as TA after his "break." Blossom continued to fight crime with her sisters, but arrived late at a gas station robbery because of her surveillance on Justin, which irked Buttercup and allowed one thief, Jeremy Flint, to sneak out. Later, while capturing Tom Seaton, the sisters argued until Tyler Osborn stopped them. Blossom returned to watching Justin from afar, and cried when she saw him kiss his girlfriend, Priscilla Moore. To everyone, she insisted she was over Justin, but she secretly sneaked into Priscilla's house with Bubbles in order to find incriminating evidence that would break the couple up. Bubbles found that Priscilla had been modifying her inline skates with major technology right before they were forced to hide in her closet when she returned. Bubbles ran out first as a distraction so Blossom could escape unnoticed. Justin learned of the break-in from Priscilla and managed to deduce that Blossom was also there. Blossom ran, but Justin caught Bubbles and used her phone to call Blossom. Blossom answered the phone on a supermarket rooftop and lied, saying she was at Priscilla' house following a lead on suspicious activity. She managed to hold back her tears until Justin hung up. Blossom resolved to stay away from Justin by meeting with him through Buttercup's cell phone. He informed her about the battle suit as well as her night at the mall and her hour-long amnesia. She passed the information on to Osborn, who dismissed it at first until remembering Melanie Reenie. He thanked her for the call and hung up. Buttercup met with Justin Bradley and decided to offer Blossom to go undercover on a double-date in an effort to goad Priscilla into acting, but Blossom whole heartedly refused, even going to Elliott Meyer to plead on her behalf. Buttercup, who went on the date in her place, disowned her as leader for her refusal. Blossom and Buttercup continued to fight over leadership as the days went on with Priscilla missing and Justin refusing to talk to them. Meyer called them for a hostage situation at First National Bank and although Zane Gedge gave them specific instruction to take the two suspects out, Blossom and Buttercup wound up using the two brothers to continue their argument, with Blossom siding with Rick Walker, the elder brother. The argument escalated out of control, but Blossom managed to catch all the bullets fired by Pascal Walker intended for the hostages. For their failure, Tyler Osborn suspended her and her sisters from fighting crime. Blossom's relationship with her sisters continued to deteriorate and after a confrontation at Pokey Oaks with Buttercup that accidentally injured a classmate named Charlotte, Miss Keane suspended the girls from school as well. Immediately afterward, Blossom went to Elliott Meyer for advice, who told her that she had valid complaints about her sisters, but that her sisters had valid complaints about her as well. Meyer also told her not to worry about the suspension and that he would handle it. A few days later, Blossom and her sisters were taken to the woods outside of Townsville to face a mountaineer named Norman Lumpkins, who had been attacking hikers and campers. Meyer confided in her that the mission was once of life and death. The girls began to argue almost immediately when Blossom revealed that she was waiting for a call from Justin. Lumpkins appeared, but was protected by a barrage of bullets from guns hidden in the trees. The girls retreated and Blossom dropped her phone. The girls ran into David Wilson and Blossom came up with a plan. Buttercup argued, and Blossom surprisingly accepted her criticisms. The girls found Lumpkins' cabin, where they took his map indicated his property and safe zones and found that he was holding Justin hostage. Blossom quickly devised another plan to save Justin, which proved successful. Blossom took her phone back and Bubbles immediately took Justin home. Blossom then goaded Lumpkins into shooting. She ran from the bullet until she was out of the red circle and allowed herself to be shot. David Wilson caught it on camera and Buttercup took Lumpkins into custody. Blossom was released from the hospital two days later with a sling on her arm. Kathleen Keane to her and his sisters home, where the discovered that Melanie Reenie was living there. Utonium told all of them to mind their own business. Meanwhile, Osborn agreed to test the girls to see if they could be reinstated and introduced them to Bridget Kay, who was in need of protection from a stalker. During this time, Justin was her driver. The week was uneventful and on the morning of Bridget's speech, Blossom and Justin were sitting together on a bench, but unwilling to talk about Priscilla or Blossom's texts. Justin changed the conversation when he saw a man climbing out of a window. Justin found out that the man was the stalker and his name was Cole Wakefield before he got away. Blossom told Bridget and that night, Cole came and crashed her speech. Blossom got in between then, but began to worry when Bridget threatened her own life. Cole began to insult her, which somehow managed to diffuse the situation. Blossom admitted that she could explain what happened even if she tried. A few days later, Tyler Osborn officially reinstated them as heroes and immediately sent them to investigate the house of Tom Seaton, who had escaped the previous day. They broke into Seaton's house that night and immediately began searching, but quickly came up nothing. Blossom sat down on the couch with Buttercup and asked her if she thought Justin liked her. Although still against any relationship, Buttercup admitted that Justin probably did like her. Bubbles summoned her sisters to Seaton's office, where he had left a video on his computer for the girls or Tyler Osborn. Seaton mocked the girls for trying to capture him and goaded them into trying to find him before he finished his current job. Blossom, enraged, declared that Seaton was going down. Not long later, Blossom was contacted by Justin to meet him at the Corner Shop for urgent news. She came, and found him waiting with his band mates Zachary and Gina-Marie. After introducing Blossom to Gina-Marie, he asked her to prom, surprising both girls. He explained that it was only a plan to bait Priscilla Moore back to Townsville. Blossom's sisters later got Blossom to spill about Justin's proposal, and they both goaded her into answering him. Utonium strictly forbade her from going to prom with Justin, but Keane, after hearing that Utonium was against it, supposed Blossom. Blossom finally agreed to give Justin an answer that night. Blossom patrolled with her sisters that night before being called to Meyer's office. There, the girls met Stavros Stanisopoulos, and the girls were begrudgingly forced to settle a business dispute between them. Blossom, since she had yet to decide on a suitable answer for Justin, took relief in the distraction. She went to see his former business partner, Bruno Johnson, and they all returned to Meyer's office. While Meyer looked over the contract, Bubbles and Buttercup took different sides while Blossom couldn't pick one. Meyer came back and explained the deal was stupid for both involved and that they were both to blame. Blossom over-identified the situation between the two men with herself and immediately went to see Justin in order to refuse his invitation to prom. Blossom kept to her duties as a Powerpuff Girls for the following two weeks until Justin surprised his band with a plan to win Blossom's heart with a love song at prom. Gina-Marie, after being turned down by Zachary for prom, angrily texted Blossom to met her. When she arrived, Gina-Marie immediately began complaining about Zachary as well as how stupid Blossom was for refusing Justin. Gina-Marie told her that although Justin wasn't a great guy, she should still take a chance on him before he moved to Los Angeles. Blossom interrupted band practice that night to tell Justin that she was mad at him for lying, but also to accept his invitation to prom. Justin and Blossom went to prom, vigilant for Priscilla's arrival. Blossom caught sight of mercenaries that Priscilla had hired to keep everyone else hostage, but too late to prevent them from taking action. Their leader Roger Hillenburg had them separated amongst the rooms, leaving Blossom, Justin, and Priscilla alone. Priscilla taunted Justin, proclaiming that she had come back to Townsville to kill Justin as a favor to Blossom. Blossom, however, flew in to protect Justin, knocking him off the stage. She and Priscilla took their fight to the skies, where Blossom easily made garbage of Priscilla's battle suit and left her defeated and in custody. A few days later, she met with her sisters, Zachary, and Gina-Marie at the Corner Shop. Gina-Marie, who was revealed to be dating Zachary, said that Justin would be in the hospital for several weeks due to the broken rib he sustained after being knocked off stage by Blossom. Blossom admitted that she was still in love with Justin, despite what Priscilla said, and would tell Justin after he came out of the hospital. Two days later, Blossom received a call from Tyler Osborn that Tom Seaton had been spotted at a strip club downtown. She and her sisters arrived, and Seaton revealed himself and immediately began telling her and her sisters about the Powerpuff Support Team, which the girls were previously unaware of. Blossom refused to believe that her friends were keeping information from her, but her doubts were proven otherwise when a regiment of Gangreen Gang led by Desmond Callahan managed to force them to retreat. Blossom led to the girls to the PST meeting in progress and demanded to know the truth. Utonium admitted that they had been keeping secrets and promised to tell the girls everything after the Gangreen Gang was stopped. On the following day, Blossom stuck to Miss Keane's side, constantly asking her about the Gangreen Gang, which put stress on Keane. Keane tried to sneak out of Pokey Oaks from a cigarette, but was a found out by Blossom. Blossom continued to ask, and Keane yelled at her, causing, Blossom to leave angry. That night, she and her sisters arrived at Millennium Park for the imminent summoning. Blossom received a frantic call from Gina-Marie claiming that Justin had been kidnapped by the Gangreen Gang. Blossom relayed this to her sisters just as the Gangreen Gang arrived at the park. Blossom focused on rescuing Justin once the barrier fell and soon found him tied up with Lucas Neuwirth. Blossom mocked him and immediately flew down and knocked him against a tree. Lucas fought back, but his swings were wild an uncoordinated, and Blossom easily evade. When Lucas got angrier and tried to attack Justin, Blossom stopped him, knocked him out, and took Justin to safety. Blossom returned to rescue more hostages, but once the park was clear and the ritual stopped, she was able to speak to Justin privately and their declared their love for each other, sharing their first kiss. Season 2 A month after the failed summoning at Millennium Park, Blossom was still happily enjoying her relationship with Justin Bradley, completely unaware that he had already fallen out of love with her, Justin tried to stage fake emergencies with the help of the Amoeba Boys in order to inflame his love for her again, but to no avail. In the end, Blossom saved Justin from a mugger who managed to phase through Blossom's punch once. This event, however, did nothing for Justin. Blossom, soon after, spent the day with Justin at the park. She played at the playground while the latter mused his decision to break up with her. Blossom noticed something was wrong, but Justin chickened out. Later, while at her house, Justin tried again, but was interrupted by Priscilla Moore in her living room saying that he was going to dump her. Blossom attacked her, but John Utonium came downstairs and explained that she was living there now as part of his commitment to reverse Reenie's chemical effect. That night, Blossom and Justin walked along the pier, where Justin's emotions got the better of him and loudly broke up with her, leaving her depressed as she walked away. Following her break up, Blossom fell into depression, choosing to stay at home with Priscilla rather than fight crime. When Meyer called regarding the disturbance at Andros Mall, she refused to accompany her sisters and refused to listen to Buttercup as she tried to explain to her the gravity of the situation regarding Jeremy Flint. The following night, Priscilla caught a clip of River Kubelik with her locket and showed Blossom the picture of Flower Kubelik. Blossom put two and two together and immediately left for Oregon. Blossom stormed into Sarah Bellum and Professor Utonium's hotel room and demanded to know what they were keeping from her, but they refused. Utonium ordered her to return home, but Blosom refuses and immediately left for the Kubelik house. River saw her outside of the house and embraced her as Flower. By the time Sarah and Utonium got to the house hours later, the Kubeliks had already accepted Blossom back as Flower and called Detective Sam Woods to arrest Sarah and the Professor for kidnapping. Blossom spent her first night in Flower's old room, which Sunset said was kept exactly as it was before she left. The following morning, Blossom was provided with a breakfast feast while the family thought it would be best to tell Tracy Fairburn and Randall Hoffman about Flower's return about anyone else. Howard explained that Tracy was Flower's longtime friend and Randall was her boyfriend. That afternoon, with Sam Woods at the house, Tracy was invited over, but fainted upon seeing Flower. Moments later, Randall unexpectedly burst in and insisted that she can't be Flower, and Woods escorted him out. Blossom felt uneasy about Randall. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2) characters Category:Females Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Blossom